An electric battery is an energy storage device that converts chemical energy into electrical energy. A typical battery design includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode. A typical battery design also includes an electrolyte that facilitates ion exchanges between the positive and negative electrodes. Current flows out of the battery to perform work as a result.
Batteries may be divided into disposable batteries and rechargeable batteries. An example of a rechargeable battery may include lead-acid batteries. Lead-acid batteries may be used in a variety of applications. For example, lead-acid batteries may be used as starting and powering batteries or as a source of back-up power to ensure continuous energy supply to uninterruptible services such medical services or data maintenance services. Lead-acid batteries come in a variety of types, sizes and capacities. Valve regulated lead-acid batteries or sealed lead-acid batteries are among the many varieties of lead-acid battery.
Generally speaking, lead-acid batteries are considered to be a cost-effective, versatile, and reliable. Other advantages of lead-acid batteries may include high charge retention, low-self discharge and low maintenance requirements. There is a continuous need to improve the power density, efficiency and life expectancy of lead-acid batteries.